


lost connections

by sanversjade



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanversjade/pseuds/sanversjade
Summary: what if the last words your soulmate will ever say to you are tattooed on your body?update: i decided i like this universe too much not to continue writing it, so there's gonna be some new chapters not too far apart hopefully. probably just snapshots of their life in this universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble I wrote because I live for soulmate au's and I gotta pick up my writing again.  
> I might continue this if you like it.

ALEX

Alex hated the mark. She hated it so much. She was very intrigued by the idea of having a soulmate. Someone you just click with from the very first second. Someone who could make you happier than you’d ever been. She’d always wanted a connection like that. But not the marks, that was something Alex despised. Hers read “See you around, Danvers” and Alex hated it.

Alex never understood how Kara didn’t seem as affected as Alex was, especially with such a heart breaking soulmark. Kara didn’t seem to care at all. She always said that you should make your own friendships and relationships and that soulmates were nice, but that it didn’t mean you couldn’t make other meaningful connections. Guess it was easier for a person like Kara to make friends. She was such a beautiful, always happy and very lovely girl. Alex loved her sister, but she wasn’t anything like her. She didn’t connect with people as easily. 

She had spent so much time thinking about her mark and she couldn’t figure out who would say such a thing and then never talk to her again. It didn’t make sense. All she knew was that no one had ever said that to her. So at 28, Alex hadn’t spoken to her soulmate for the last time yet.

KARA

Kara worried about her sister. Her sister who worried too much about her soulmark to live her life. Kara had always known she would meet her soulmate early in life. “Can I copy your homework” weren’t exactly words you’d hear in your thirties. 

So as a young kid, Kara had to learn how to accept that fact. Despite not even fully understanding what a soulmate was, she had to accept she would never be able to build something with hers. It says a lot about who she is as a person that she only became stronger because of it.

Being 25 and out of school, Kara knew she had met her soulmate and that they had left. She still wasn’t sure who it was. 

Could be that one guy from biology class, who would ask her that same question twice a week. Mike, if she remembered correctly. He didn’t seem significant enough to be her soulmate, though.

Or the TA of her journalism class in college, Cat Grant. She was so intimidating and Kara was immensely attracted to her. So when Cat had been asked to collect copies of everyone’s homework at the end of the semester and Kara had only been able to stutter some non-existent words, Cat had to repeat the question about three times before Kara’s hands stopped clutching the papers. 

There was one more instance that felt important but Kara didn’t like to think about that one. She was so young when it happened. If that girl was really her soulmate, it would crush Kara’s heart knowing she had lost her soulmate at the very early age of nine. 

Lena. Lena Luthor. Her parents had demanding jobs that left her and her brother in a mess of a situation. So she never had time to finish her homework. Kara knew and wanted to help in any way she could, so she’d always give Lena her homework to copy. They were only in elementary school, it didn’t matter. 

Lena and Kara became friends soon enough. That was until the Luthors moved away. It all happened so quick. Lena had asked to copy Kara’s homework as usual and during class Kara got picked up by Eliza because she had a dentist’s appointment. Eliza let her stay home for the rest of the day and when Kara got to school the next day, Lena wasn’t there.

That wasn’t uncommon, so it didn’t worry Kara at first, but then she heard her classmates talking about how Lex got suspended and how Lena’s parents had made a scene in the principal’s office. They left and took Lex and Lena to a different school. Kara had never heard from her again.  
It hurt a lot to think about that, so Kara chose not to.

MAGGIE

Maggie Sawyer loved her mark even though she would never admit it. She was a badass police officer with a badass motorbike and always sporting badass leather jackets. She could not admit she loved that her mark said “I can’t believe we got forever”.

She didn’t think too much about the fact that she wouldn’t know who her soulmate was until they’d lived their entire lives together. Well, she imagined she would know deep inside, but she wouldn’t be entirely sure. It didn’t bother her that much.

She knew she was lucky. She had learned about the tragic marks at school. Some people would get last words that were also first words. Not even getting to know their soulmate before they got ripped away from them. 

Others would get horrifying ones. “Don’t close your eyes”, “I don’t think we’re alone”, “You did lock the door, right?”. Maggie couldn’t imagine what it would be like to live with words like that.

She was lucky and she felt like it, but that didn’t mean she had an easy life. Growing up gay in a judgemental small town hadn't been easy for her, but it made her who she was now. She was a strong, independent woman who didn’t settle for anyone or anything. She knew she deserved the best, so she worked for it. 

All that hard work had brought her here, at this crime scene, rolling her eyes at the FBI agent who was making her way over to Maggie, a furious look on her face. Maggie didn’t feel like giving up her crime scene so she fought the agent a little, but she knew she couldn’t do anything. So with a sharp “See you around, Danvers”, she promised she’d be back and left the crime scene with some of her pride left, completely missing the agent looking as if she’d just been hit in the gut.


End file.
